


New Year's Eve by your side

by Guessmysoul



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessmysoul/pseuds/Guessmysoul
Summary: Just a short and fluffy story of Cris and Leo during New Year's Eve :)





	New Year's Eve by your side

Leo was sitting in the living room in front of the heater, wrapped in 3 warm quilts and still he shivered. That night the cold was so strong that it could be felt up in the bones. 

“Did you already find something to watch?” His beautiful husband asked as he walked in with two tea cups on his hands. 

Leo shook his head, changing the T.V. channel once again. Cristiano sat next to him, leaving the tea cups on the table in front of them.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Cristiano asked, passing his arm over Leo's shoulders, bringing him closer to him. 

Leo curled up on his husband's strong chest and sighed. “I'm sorry for ruining New Year’s Eve,” the Argentine said with a constipated voice.

“Ruining New Year’s Eve? What are you talking about, Leo?” Cristiano asked, separating himself slightly from his lover to look him in the eyes.

"If it weren’t for me, right now we could be in Madeira celebrating with all your family." Leo replied referring to the flu he had caught, reason why Cristiano decided that the best thing was to cancel the trip so that Leo could rest and get well as soon as possible.

“Baby, don't say that,” Cristiano caressed Leo's cheek. “I don’t care where to celebrate New Year’s, as long as you are by my side.” The Portuguese added, to then approach slowly to kiss the soft cheek of his lover.

Leo smiled, and couldn’t stop the small giggle escaping from his lips. “I love you,” the Argentine said.

Cristiano looked him in the eyes, “I love you more,” he said. Slowly he approached trying to kiss him on the lips, but the Argentine stepped aside.

“Cris! I'm going to infect you with the flu!” Leo complained in a very funny way, almost falling down from the couch, making the Portuguese laugh.

“I don’t care!” Cristiano answered with laughter, to later achieve his goal and kiss his husband.

It was an uncommon kiss, very clumsy and bland, since neither of them could stop laughing. Once they parted, they found a movie to watch while they waited for midnight to wish for a new year full of joy and happiness, but most important a new year together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! I hope all of you a new year full of hope, dreams, accomplishments and football wuu!! 
> 
> Btw, this story was supposed to be a Christmast one but couldn't post it, so I change it into New Year's Eve haha, thanks Mrs-Messi for the idea!! I love you sis!


End file.
